


With Enemies Like These

by Cthonical (Nellie)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KM Prompt: Will & Beverly, friends with benefits. Bonus points for her getting cunnilingus and him getting fond hair ruffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Enemies Like These

Will pushes two cheerful dogs out of the way with his foot as he turns on the light, wincing a little as they bound past him to headbutt Beverly’s knees. “I’m sorry,” he says, nudging a pile of newspapers on the dining table into something resembling neatness. “I, uh, don’t get a lot of visitors.”

But Beverly is already crouching down to scritch at the dogs’ ears, making ridiculous faces at them. “I kinda figured you didn’t,” she says, straightening up and half-heartedly brushing loose fur from her jeans. “Look, we don’t have to do anything, you know. Do you want to make some coffee or something?”

Will looks up from the scratches on the tabletop, focuses on the curve of Beverly’s waist under her blouse, the way her breath had felt all warm and groundingly real against his ear when she leaned in and said _I’m up for it if you are._ “No,” he says, deliberately meeting her eyes.

“No, you don’t want to do anything, or no, you don’t want the coffee?”

“The coffee.”

She grins at him then, toeing out of her boots and crossing the kitchen floor like she owns it, like it’s just an extension of the lab. Will reaches to curl his fingers over her hip, letting his nose graze the softness of her hair, the settling scent of shampoo and a touch of formaldehyde.

“In that case.” Her fingers slide up along his jaw, drawing his face down until their lips are close enough for him to feel them move. “Where’s your bedroom?”

Kissing her is easy. Kissing her while she tugs at his buttons and he tries not to trip backing up the stairs with his hands under the back of her shirt is somewhat more difficult, but they manage it, and something tight and twisted in Will’s chest loosens a little as Beverly laughs and bounces on the edge of his bed. Her bra is a pale lilac he’s reasonably sure she wasn’t actually wearing at the start of the day, and he wonders if she changed into it before or after she whispered in his ear and stroked the back of his neck.

He shoves down that kind of analytic contemplation, down below the fresh heat a friendly hand and warm, willing curves have set to simmer inside him. Will unbuttons her jeans, works them down over her hips and the sleek panties that match her bra. He pauses, kneels, pulls her jeans the rest of the way off. She definitely wasn’t wearing those when she bent over the scrub sink just after lunch.

“You didn’t have to change,” he says, running his palm up her bare calf, fitting his fingers to the shape of her knee before running higher to the top of her thigh to tug at the impractical lace edging.

Beverly sighs, overdramatic, flopping back on the bed. “Should have known you’d notice.”

“It’s okay,” he says quickly, slipping his fingers under the fabric and feeling her squirm. “I’m just saying. You know. Next time.”

“Oh, counting your chickens now, are you?” She sits up on her elbows and spreads her legs just enough to invite without demanding. Will appreciates the difference. “You’d better make it worth my while then, hey.”

Will takes the cue she’s offering and slides her panties off, dropping them on top of her jeans. He shivers then, bites his lip and shifts a little against the pressure in his own jeans. She’s wet, and when he presses his mouth to the inside of her left thigh he can smell her, and he’s surprised at how much he finds himself _wanting._

“It’s... been a while,” he murmurs against her skin as he kisses her other thigh. “So, uh...”

“Will.” She strokes his hair, gently, fingers tightening at the back of his head just hard enough to urge him forward. He can hear the cracks in her voice. “I’d really like it if you skipped the pleasantries and just introduced your tongue to my cunt about now.”

He does as he’s told. And it’s been a while, longer than he’d probably care to actually admit, but Beverly is warm and real, her thighs tensing beneath his hands as pushes them further apart, and she smells like clean skin and sex rather than the blood that crushes his dreams and too many of his waking moments. He licks at her, tentative, glancing up along the lines of her belly past the swell of her breasts to see her eyes squeeze shut before he closes his own and buries his problems along with his tongue between her freely offered thighs.

Her fingers curl in his hair, still gentle, and he lets himself read her body like he would one at a crime scene, moving where her twitches and little moans tell him she likes best. Beverly’s not delicate, and on a mix of experience and empathy he slides two fingers inside her to give her the pressure her bucking hips are seeking out as he laps at her clit.

“ _Jesus,_ Will, fuck,” she pants. He presses harder, until her back arches off the bed and he can feel the satisfying primal throb of her all slick and sated under his tongue.

He noses at her and keeps licking with a soft tongue until her hand on his head pushes him away. She’s quiet for a moment, breathing hard, and Will rests his head on her hip and enjoys the simple pleasure of her fingers carding through his hair.

“Well, that was something,” Beverly says finally, sitting up on her elbows to smile at him, her eyes just as bright as they always are, and it feels good to make her smile like that. “Get up here, Graham,” she says, fond.

Will shoves off his jeans and wipes his mouth before crawling up next to her, only for her to drag him straight down for a messy kiss. It’s almost too familiar, but he relaxes into it at the insistence of her hand at the nape of his neck and her thigh slung over his hip.

“Wait.” He lifts his head when her fingers trail down to the waistband of his underwear, lower to brush against his cock. “You don’t have to--”

“Pfft, please. We’re not putting this to waste.” She squeezes, and Will bites back the groan in the back of his throat. “Fuck me?”

Will freezes, then realises how ridiculous the reaction is when he’s just gotten her off with his mouth and her hand is stroking at his cock through his shorts. “To be totally honest, I don’t think I even have any condoms in the house,” he says, tucking his face against the damp hair at her temple. Great job, Will Graham. He vaguely wishes he’d been a boy scout.

“It’s okay,” Beverly chirps, and Will is about to tell her it most definitely is not when she wriggles away from him and reaches over the side of the bed for the tangle of her jeans. “I wasn’t about to come over for a friendly booty call without insurance.” She holds up a distinct foil square triumphantly. “You need to be more naked right about now,” she says, unclipping her bra with one hand and dropping it beside the bed.

He leans across to kiss one of her nipples before doing as he’s told this time, because she’s there and he can and he _does_ want this, a memory of skin and feel-good touches to ward off some of the far darker images that haunt him. “Let me,” he says, taking the condom out of her hand.

“Be my guest.” She’s smiling again, infectious, as she sprawls back on his bed with a permissive wave of her hand.

Will’s glad he doesn’t fumble much with her bright eyes on him as he rolls the condom down over his cock and takes a shaky breath at the touch of his own fingers before shifting between Beverly’s splayed legs.

She lifts a hand to his cheek as he settles his weight over her, nails scraping at his beard. “You’re okay with this, right?”

He laughs, then, and presses a grateful kiss to her temple. “Yeah.” He rocks his hips, sliding against her without pushing in. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn okay with this.”

Beverly bites playfully at his ear. “Fuck me then,” she urges, and Will is happy to comply.


End file.
